The Best Day
by SammyLuvsEverything
Summary: Dedication to Taylor Swift's The Best Day. The school is having a picnic and all the students and parents are invited. Bella and Charlie are there. One student is chosen to dedicate a song to their parent and that student is Bella. So what does she do?


Disclaimer: I do not own the song The Best Day by Taylor Swift and I also do not own the characters of Twwilight they belong to Stephenie Meyers

Bella POV

The school was hosting a picnic in the park and Charlie and I were getting ready to go. I told Edward and the rest of the family I would meet them there.

When we were both ready Charlie and I got started walking to the park. As we walked we talked about our days and caught up on what we missed.

10 minutes later

Charlie and I finally made it to the park. We saw the Cullens and walked to them. Charlie talked to Esme and Carlisle while I talked to the Cullen kids.

"You look beautiful Bella" Edward complimented me.

"Yeah I approve of that dress Bella"Alice I needed her approval for what I wear.

The principal Mr. Knight( Don't know the real principle name) walked to the microphone to make an announcement. "Everyone may I please have your attention" everyone turned to him " Okay now we will choose one student to sing to their parent" he announced. All the students started whispering to each other and I could tell they were confused. No one knew this would be happening. Our assistant principle Ms. Shaw came up to the stage with a bag filled with paper which I'm guessing had our names on it. Mr. Knight stuck his hand inside and pulled out a name." Isabella Swan"

I was shocked but I walked up to the stage and to the microphone which Mr. Knight had already left.

"Well I guess I'm going to be singing for my father who you all may know as Chief Swan" there was a round of applause as everyone turned to Charlie. " This is a song I wrote for Charlie for fathers day when I was 13. I hope you all like it" Well here goes nothing.

**"The Best Day"**

_I'm five years old_

_It's getting cold_

_I've got my big coat on_

_I hear your laugh_

_And look up smiling at you_

_I run and run_

_Past the pumpkin patch_

_And the tractor rides_

_Look now - the sky is gold_

_I hug your legs and fall asleep_

_On the way home_

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you're not scared of anything at all_

_Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I'm thirteen now_

_And don't know how my friends_

_Could be so mean_

_I come home cryingand you hold me tight and grab the keys_

_And we drive and drive_

_Until we've found a town_

_Far enough away_

_And we talk and window-shop_

_Until I've forgotten all their names_

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to_

_Now at school_

_I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you_

_Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay_

_But I know I had the best day_

_With you today_

_I have an excellent father_

_His strength is making me stronger_

_God smiles on my older brothers_

_Inside and out_

_They're better than I am_

_I grew up in a pretty house_

_And I had space to run_

_And I had the best days with you_

_There is a video_

_I found from back when I was three_

_You set up a paint set in the kitchen_

_And you're talking to me_

_It's the age of princesses and pirate ships_

_And the seven dwarfs_

_Your smart_

_And moms the prettiest lady in the whole wide world_

_Now I know why all the trees change in the fall_

_I know you were on my side_

_Even when I was wrong_

_And I love you for giving me your eyes_

_Staying back and watching me shine_

_And I didn't know if you knew_

_So I'm taking this chance to say_

_That I had the best day_

_With you today_

The whole time I sang I looked at Charlie especially for the last 3 verses. When I finished everyone looked at me in amazement and awe. Then one by one they got over their shock ans started clapping.

When I got of the stage I was swept into a big hug by Charlie

"I love you baby girl" he told me

"I love you too daddy" I told him.

And we spent the rest of the day with each other laughing and having fun.


End file.
